The hooking device for vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a housing mounted on a vehicle body panel, a ring-shaped hooking portion including a rotational shaft, and a bearing block including a bearing groove to rotatably support the rotational shaft of the hooking portion. The hooking portion is rotatably supported by the bearing block to take a housing position and a used position.
The bearing block and the housing in Patent Literature 1 are integrated by being bolted. The bearing block in Patent Literature 1 includes a through-hole in its plate-shaped fixing portion as a hole for a bolt while the housing includes a mounting hole in its bottom plate. While the bearing groove of the bearing block and the bottom plate of the housing sandwich the rotational shaft of the hooking portion therebetween, the bolt is inserted into the through-hole of the bearing block and the mounting hole of the housing to be fastened and fixed to the vehicle body panel.